narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōshin Rappa'shu
Kōshin Rappa'shu (喇叭手; Japanese for Master of the Trumpeter) is the son of the current clan leader of the Rappa'shu Clan, and the expected heir to that position. He is also a powerful shinobi of Getsugakure in his own right, as well as best friend to Hokkō Jiyūkari, the heir to the Jiyūkari Clan. He wields a horn, traditional to the Rappa'shu Clan, crafted from the horn of a giant war ram, the largest known, and because of this is considered second in prestige only to his father, who wields a full set of wyvern horns. Appearance Kōshin is a man on the tall side, though not so tall as to be too noticeable. He has a face that makes him appear somewhat younger than he is, with highly accentuated eyebrows and angular red eyes. He has grayish-brownish hair, which he keeps short, except in the back, where a strain of black hair extends partially down his neck. Kōshin typically wears a patterned kimono. His left arm is encircled by a massive warhorn with a line of steel banding it, made from the horn of a giant war ram from the mountain passes. Personality Kōshin is a levelheaded person, typically very calm and controlled, and won't lose his cool even in extremely stressful situations, causing Hokkō, who is the exact opposite, to dub him as "unfazable". He is seen by others as the only thing that keeps Hokkō alive, as he tries to restrain his overeager and volatile friend, and gets him out of trouble when he cannot restrain him, even fighting a battle in which he nearly lost an arm to stop Hokkō when the Jiyūkari Clan heir attacked Kojimaru Sensōkajiya. While Kōshin is calm at most all times, and not nearly so eruptive or prickly as Hokkō, he still does not tolerate slights to his honor or insults to those he cares about, including his friends, clan, and village. If his friend is laughed at for failing at something, Kōshin will not only strike the offender to shut their mouth, but will sometimes force them to fight him as his friend's champion in defense of his honor. Despite this, he is unlike Hokkō in that he knows his own level of ability, and can gauge that of others. He is confident in his abilities, but typically not overconfident, though he does see himself in a slightly egotistical manner in light of his abilities. He is also able to recognize when he is wrong, and admit that. However, even when his friends are in the wrong, he will admit it but continue to defend them, or if it is truly necessary, will plead with the person he is talking to to forgive his friends. Synopsis Abilities Rappa'shu Paralysis Techniques Kōshin is highly skilled with his clan's hiden jutsu, as signified by his wielding of such a resplendent horn. With the Viper Song Paralysis Technique, he is able to paralyze opponents, in a stronger than natural fashion due to his mastery of the technique. With his horn he can manipulate his opponent jerkily in a roundabout way, and has shown memorization of what position certain parts of the body paralyze in, so that he can manipulate his opponents' positioning by tapping different areas of their body. He uses a quick powerful-seeming taijutsu, but then fools opponents in order to get past their guard by giving a light tap instead of a strike, because that is all that is needed for his technique to take effect. By tapping twice instead of once, he has demonstrated the ability to send the opponent's cells into a reversible rigor mortis state, meaning that it is difficult for them to be moved even by an outside source. After doing this, he can also use his horn to cause necrosis to set in, paralyzing the hands permanently. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Thepantheon Category:Male Category:Getsugakure Category:Chunin